Siguiendo el hilo rojo
by jacque-kari
Summary: No importaba si existía tal cosa como un hilo rojo que uniera su vida a la de la nieta de la entrenadora, él se encargaría de cortarlo. Un curioso incidente en la vida de Ryoma y Sakuno.


********Disclaimer: ********__Lo_s personajes de Príncipe del Tenis (Prince of Tennis) no me pertenecen, sino a _Takeshi Konomi. _No hago esto con ningún fin lucrativo.___

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Siguiendo el hilo rojo ~<strong>_

_«Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper»_.

Era un día común y corriente. Ryoma se dirigía a las canchas cuando se topó con Ryuzaki, quien lo miró y levantó una mano para saludarlo, mas él, tan absorto en sus pensamientos como de costumbre, no lo notó, por lo que pasó de largo por su lado sin prestarle la menor atención. Ella simplemente bajó el brazo, más que habituada a ese tipo de situaciones y emprendió su camino hacia la salida de la secundaria. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el moño de una de las trenzas de la chica se había quedado enganchado en el mango de la raqueta del prodigio cuando él pasó de largo, comenzando a deshilacharse a medida que se alejaban, hasta que al separarse un par de metros sintieron un tirón.

—¿Ah, qué ocurre? —se preguntó Sakuno, cogiendo su trenza para averiguar qué le había tirado el cabello de esa manera.

Lo entendió todo cuando vio el hilo rojo deshilachado formando una especie de camino tras sus pasos. Evidentemente se le había quedado agarrado en algún lugar.

—Qué torpe —se reprendió antes de comenzar a deshacer lo andado en busca del culpable. Quizá la rama de un árbol o algún clavo.

Ryoma, por su parte, miró su raqueta extrañado al sentir que alguien o "algo" intentaba arrebatársela, sólo para descubrir un hilo rojo enganchado en el mango.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó al aire.

Estaba apunto de quitarlo cuando sintió que alguien tiraba suavemente del hilo que curiosamente daba vuelta en la esquina. Intrigado, como pocas veces en su vida, decidió seguirlo para descubrir el misterio.

—Qué extraño. No sabía que era tan largo —susurró Sakuno demasiado pendiente del hilo como para ir mirando por donde iba.

Lo inevitable sucedió. Ambos se encontraron de frente, sobresaltándose cuando impactaron contra el otro y alzando la mirada de inmediato para descubrir con quién acababan de tropezar.

—Ryuzaki —farfulló Ryoma, molesto.

—Ry-Ryoma-kun —tartamudeó ella para enseguida posar su mirada sobre la raqueta—, así que ahí fue donde se enganchó —reflexionó en voz alta.

—¿Entonces esto es tuyo? —preguntó el chico alzándola con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía el hilo frente a sus ojos.

—S-sí, lo lamento mucho, Ryoma-kun. No me di cuenta.

—_Ash_, si que eres problemática, Ryuzaki. Vamos a cortarlo.

Ryoma sostuvo con fuerza la raqueta y con la otra mano jaló del hilo, pero éste no cedió. Extrañado, volvió a intentarlo, mas obtuvo el mismo resultado. Levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido en dirección a la chica. Sakuno lo miraba igual de desconcertada, sólo era un hilo, ¿no?

De repente una idea cruzó su cabeza acelerando su corazón. ¿Sería posible que esa fuera una evidencia de la vieja leyenda del hilo rojo, ese que une a dos personas cuyas vidas están destinadas a cruzarse y que no se rompe con nada? Tal vez ella y Ryoma…

—Bingo —escuchó decir al príncipe, y al alzar la vista lo vio levantar su raqueta por sobre el hombro, con una expresión triunfal en el rostro.

Ella bajó la mirada, confusa, y descubrió el otro extremo del hilo arremolinándose a sus pies. Ryoma lo había cortado.

_—Mada mada dane_ —dijo el chico justo antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia las canchas.

Bueno, eso no tenía que porqué ser malo. Aún era demasiada coincidencia para sólo tratarse de eso, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

¡Hola! Escribí este one-shot basándome en una imagen que vi de la pareja. Por desgracia no queda bien como portada y el link es muy largo así que la dejaré en mi perfil por si quieren verla.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
